1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to data processing and particularly to efficiently managing speculative finish tracking and error handling for load instructions in a processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within a processor that implements a multiple stage pipeline for executing instructions, speculative execution may improve instruction throughput by allowing the processor to fetch and dispatch instructions without waiting for the completion of previous instructions. Speculative execution is used to address pipeline stalls by enabling a second instruction that is data-dependent upon a first instruction to enter an execution pipeline before the first instruction has passed completely through the execution pipeline. Typically, speculative execution operates under a presumption that branches are correctly predicted. If the processor executes a speculative instruction and then a subsequent event indicates the speculative instruction should not have been executed, the processor may abandon any result produced by the speculative instruction.